


Kiss

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker





	Kiss

Neymar一鼓作氣吻了Leo——像是耗費了極大的勇氣與精神，那些情緒糾纏著Neymar，化作鬼魅般地纏繞他的脖頸，直到榨盡最後一點氧氣——那一不做二不休的態度融化在他們吻裡，將氣息彼此交換，舌尖抵至對方舌面，濕熱且黏膩。

Neymar半張開雙眼，捲翹的睫毛覆蓋住了他的眼眸，但依舊將閉著雙眼的Leo的樣貌盡收其中。

『Leo』他無聲息的說，只是張著雙唇像是詠唱般的呢喃他的名字。

他的吻濕潤了雙唇，導致勾起的唇角都帶著水氣。

他的雙手回應著主人的好心情，手指探上Leo的褲頭與拉鍊，輕輕解開，而後指尖探上已然灼熱硬挺的陰莖，隔著一層薄薄的布料，施加一點力氣揉壓著男人的頂端。

Leo的前液逐漸沾濕了內褲，Neymar的手指撫弄的力道逐漸加大，他們的雙唇也不斷廝磨到近乎有種快破皮的錯覺。

Neymar的舌尖滑上Leo的牙關，卻被Leo反壓制住，就像是連在床上都不允許主導權完全交讓給他，不管是點球還是接吻都是Leo掌控了全部。

但即便如此，他仍然過度寵溺他。

他放任著Neymar不安份的手在他的陰莖上滑動著，甚至會沿著他勃起的曲線描繪著，讓整個布料變得更加潮濕，空氣中也瀰漫著性愛的味道。

「Leo——」他再一次，卻是在他嘴裡呻吟，彷彿被撫慰的是他的陰莖。

Leo輕咬著Neymar的下唇，手指撫弄Neymar取下耳環沒多久的耳垂，過度敏感的肌膚讓Neymar忍不住想逃避Leo的手，光只是輕撫而過的瞬間就足以令他渾身發軟並且發出柔軟低啞的輕吟。

「Leo，住手。」他蹙緊雙眉，瞪視著Leo，手下的動作也忍不住加重。

「Ney，你真的希望我停嗎？」他低聲笑著，聲音跟Neymar的呻吟互相交錯，覆蓋住了手下布料摩挲的聲響。

Neymar沉默的反過來用虎牙搔刮Leo的嘴唇，指頭勾住Leo的褲緣便將手伸了進去，用手心貼上男人的灼熱。「Leo，我會讓你知道招惹我是不應該的。」他唇角的微笑帶了惡作劇的性質，眼睛狡獪地瞇成對明月，嘴上說著，指腹也隨著每個音節落下而按壓著頂端，甚至用指尖輕輕刮過冠狀溝。

年長的男人倒抽一口氣，喘息逐漸加重，他的指腹掐著Neymar的臉頰，讓Neymar不得不鬆開他的手及那張嘴。他睨了Leo一眼後便低下頭，將Leo的褲子全數褪至膝蓋處。

他又勾起那不懷好意的笑容，眼睛隨著笑意而再度彎起，他將整個頭顱都往Leo的胯下靠去，「我的偶像。」他說，而後翹起那雙厚唇吻向Leo的陰莖。

似乎是要將對方整個人佔有般的眼神讓他張開雙唇邊舔弄著Leo的龜頭邊瞧著他，由下往上的視角讓他無法清楚完整地看到Leo的表情，但他耳朵不斷的能夠捕捉到他沉重的呼吸──他笑開了懷，宛若得逞似的。

他舌尖不斷地滑過Leo的馬眼，偶爾會以齒尖去輕輕劃過Leo的龜頭，尖銳的疼痛讓Leo低聲咒罵了一聲髒話，Neymar像是終於懲罰到了Leo一樣的笑出聲。

「Ney。」他皺著眉頭低聲喊著。

「Leo，我們慢慢玩嘛。」他鼻尖輕蹭著剛剛被他弄痛的地方，讓前液抹上他的鼻尖，讓唇間及鼻間充滿著Leo的味道。他舔了一下下唇後便張開雙唇含住Leo的陰莖，伸舌撫上舔弄著他的莖柱，雙手也沒歇著地揉捏底下的陰囊。

他將陰莖含入口中後就含至最深處，舌頭滑過馬眼吞嚥下一些前液後，就慢慢地模仿性交的動作讓Leo操幹著他的喉頭的軟肉，就像是能夠藉由口交獲得性快感般地，他不斷悶哼出聲。

捲翹的睫毛覆蓋了Neymar雙眼中的目光，Leo沒能看見Neymar仰視著他，他只能看見Neymar忽視了自己的性器將他的陰莖視作佳餚品嘗般的模樣，他甚至會讓Leo戳刺著他的口腔讓他臉頰鼓起自己的形狀。而這景象實在過於刺激，讓Leo忍不住抓緊了Neymar那被梳齊的柔軟髮絲，將他的陰莖一口氣頂到Neymar差點窒息──他原本以為他會吐出他的陰莖的，然而他只是努力轉換了一個角度便又繼續服侍他。

「Ney……」Neymar無視了Leo的叫喚，他開始收緊雙頰吸吮著男人的灼熱，舌面開始包裹住柱身，吸吮的力道過大幾乎讓Leo覺得自己瀕臨高潮要射在Neymar口中。

Neymar的手指再一次搔刮上Leo的陰囊，對於男人來說過於敏感的脆弱部位一再這樣被挑弄，刺激實在過大，那快感急速而猛烈地竄上腦門，整個身體一抖並伴著「Ney──」急促的呼喚，便在Neymar刻意的一次大力吸吮下射在他的口腔中。

Neymar沒有鬆開的雙頰，他只是伸出舌尖靜靜舔弄著馬眼間些許的濁液，混著射入喉嚨中的精液一點一點緩慢吞下。

「Leo，你昨天吃很甜。」他鬆開唇後又舔了一下下唇，將被摩擦紅腫的嘴唇舔得濕滑，混雜著唾液與Leo的體液。

「Leo，接下來換我了……我需要你填滿我、我需要你插進來，我要你。」他覆在Leo的耳邊說，說出無法讓人拒絕的交易。

Leo吻上他的耳廓，用著氣音說了一些讓Neymar輕聲笑著的話。「Leo，我會叫到讓全部的人都知道是你在幹我的。」


End file.
